Maximum Ride: A Vampirific Encounter
by Xatyrn
Summary: What happens when the flock is suddenly attacked by.... vampires? A Maximum Ride fan fiction with a Twilight crossover. Will include hints to spoilers in The Final Warning and Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we now? Somewhere in Washington, right?" asked Nudge.

"Forks," I said. "We're in a town called Forks."

Iggy snorted, saying, "And are we headed to Spoons after this?"

Gazzy giggled.

I rolled my eyes, saying, "I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy." He grinned.

We'd been flying west from Montana, landing in Washington. After a quick rest stop, we'd continued flying in that direction. We weren't sure why we were heading out here; we just were. It was nice to just simply fly sometimes, you know? Get some sightseeing in.

We were now flying over a ton of trees and plants. The air was extremely moist here. Dark clouds billowed above us in the sky, threatening to pour rain on us at any moment. I slowed down a bit until I was flying side by side with Fang. "It's so _green_," I said to him, staring down at the vast forest stretching out beneath us. We weren't flying to high, the forest probably only twenty feet below.

"It is," agreed Fang. "And it's also wet."

I nodded. "Yeah, it must rain a lot here."

We flew on in silence for a while. Iggy, behind us, was holding Total. Even with his wings, Total couldn't keep up with us too well when we were flying fast. The fact had made him angry, and he'd refused to be carried at first. But when we'd given him the option of being carried or being left behind, he'd given in.

It was probably only ten minutes later when Angel came up beside Fang and I. We were still over the thick, green forest.

"Max?" whispered Angel anxiously. In my peripheral vision, I could see Fang edge a bit closer to us so he could hear her better, although she wasn't necessarily talking to him.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I sense something. Like, another mind. But I can't hear what it's thinking. When I try too hard to listen to it, I get this… cold feeling."

I glanced at Fang, and he shrugged.

"Where's it coming from?" I asked her, trying to keep the growing worry out of my voice.

"Below us," she said, and then screamed.

Right before our eyes (sorry, Ig), something had launched itself out of the woods. It was super fast: faster than anything I'd ever seen before, at least. Without warning, it had grabbed a hold of Fang. He and the creature went crashing through trees, tumbling back towards the ground.

* * *

_If I get some good reviews, I'll add the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

"Fang!" I screamed, and dove straight after him. I pulled my wings in a bit, and flew head first into the thick mass of green leaves. Water that had been sitting in the canopies poured down onto me like a cold shower. I heard the rest of the flock crashing through the trees behind me, and a fresh new load of water came down on me.

I broke through the tangle of branches and leaves in time to see Fang struggling desperately to free himself of the creature's grasp. He kicked it square in the chest, and the things just hissed at him. It was so much smaller than he was, but it still had a hold on him pretty tightly.

There was no time to think. I took a deep breath, spread my wings, and shot myself right at the creature.

We collided with a huge smack, and it honestly felt like slamming myself into a rock. Whatever it was released Fang in surprise, staggering back a few steps. "Go!" I yelled to Fang over my shoulder. I didn't know if the thing had injured him any or not.

Then I gasped, finally getting a better look at it. It… it wasn't an "it" at all. It was a girl; she looked to be about Angel's age, but with curly, brown hair, and she was much smaller. She would probably be adorable, if it wasn't for the fiery hunger in her eyes.

It, she, whatever, tried to pounce on me then, but wasn't planning for me to shoot back up into the air. Fang was still hanging around, just a little farther up than I was. The creature's eyes shot around the forest. I glanced over my shoulder for just a split second, but long enough to see that the rest of the flock had my back. They hovered in the air, looking ready to fight if need be. But I noticed that all of them except Iggy were staring at the creature, eyes wide with shock. This obviously wasn't what any of us were expecting.

The girl took a few steps back, probably realizing that she was outnumbered. She bared her teeth, hissing at us.

"What kind of new experiment is _this_?" I quietly whispered to Fang. He shrugged, still staring at the girl. She narrowed her eyes at me, as if she'd heard what I'd said. The girl backed up some more, and, giving us all one, final stare, turned and leaped into the woods like an animal. The sound of her footsteps only lasted a few seconds, before disappearing completely.

Several moments went by as we all waited in utter silence for another attack. Nothing happened. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Fang.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, looking him over. He didn't seem hurt, just surprised. Then I noticed he was rubbing his wrist, the one that the girl had been yanking him around by. "It's not broken, is it?" I asked him, nodding at it.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think. Probably just bruised."

I nodded, and then flew over to where Angel was. Her eyes were wide, still staring in the direction the girl had taken off in. "Angel? Are you okay? Did you get anything from her?"

Slowly, Angel's eyes moved from the forest to mine. She hesitated, before saying, "Y-yeah. When we got closer, it became more clear what she was thinking, though I still got that weird feeling."

She paused, and I waited for her to start again. She didn't. "Go on," I said, trying to hide my impatience.

"She wasn't an experiment, like an Eraser. Or like the Flyboys. Not even like Gozen. She's real, not a robot."

"But was she sent out here to kill us?" Nudge jumped in, flying closer to Angel.

Angel shook her head. "She wasn't sent here to do anything like that. At least her thoughts weren't… set up that way. She was hunting."

By now the whole flock had gathered around Angel, eagerly waiting to hear the rest of what she'd figured out.

"And," she continued slowly, "she attacked Fang because… because…" she swallowed hard. I was about ready to scream. "She wanted to _eat_ him, like… like a vampire!" She put her head in her hands. Whatever Angel had seen in that thing's head must've been horrifying.

I wrapped my arms around Angel, trying to calm her. Over her head, I raised my eyebrows, looking up at the rest of the flock. We slowly exchanged glances; Gazzy and Nudge were totally freaked out, and Fang looked disgusted. Iggy (who, of course, I couldn't count in our whole "exchanging glances" thing) seemed a bit amused at the mention of "vampires".

"Well, this is new," Total said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I'd like to thank all of you who've left such great and supportive reviews! They really give me confidence. So, thanks._

_This chapter leaves off with a cliff hanger as well. Sorry. I'll try to update again soon. Thanks for your patience. _

_*** I would've had this chapter up sooner, but something was wrong with the site. On my computer, at least. Have no idea what. ***_

"So, whatever that was wanted to suck Fang's blood?" asked Iggy.

Angel nodded solemnly.

Fang shook his head. "That's crazy. Are you _sure_ this wasn't some new experiment, Angel?"

"I'm sure. It's something different."

"Different? In what way?" I asked her.

"I… don't know. It just is. And there's more than one."

I glanced nervously at the flock. Angel kept her head down. "How do you know?" I asked her slowly, struggling to keep my voice from shaking.

She looked up at me then, and I saw absolute fear in her eyes. It startled me. "Max, can we go now?" she whispered.

"Answer my question, Angel," I demanded. "How do you know there is more than one of these things?"

"Max, please," Angel whimpered. I hated seeing her so upset and scared. But if she'd just tell me why she was frightened, I could help her. And then I could figure out what we were going to do: Follow that… thing? Or take flight?

I lowered myself until I was face to face with Angel. I took a deep breath, and tried getting that answer out of her again. "Ange," I said as calmly as I could, "We'll be okay. You just need to tell me what you picked up from that creature. And how you know there's more. Where are they? How many are there?" I made an effort not to overwhelm her with too many questions.

Angel glanced over my shoulder, at the rest of the flock. I could feel their intense stares; they were all probably looking at Angel, anticipating the answer to my questions.

Her eyes widened and flickered back to mine. "They're coming."

I could feel the tension in the air. It was suffocating.

"What's coming?" My voice was beginning to rise a bit.

Nudge spoke up, her voice unsteady. "Angel, _please_. Tell us what's coming."

"Max, we need to _go_, now!" Angel almost yelled.

"Just tell me-" Someone put their hand on my shoulder, and I spun around to see Fang staring down at me.

"Max," he said, "Maybe it's best we do what Angel says before asking any more questions."

"Now!" Angel cried.

"But, what if it's just-" I started, but was interrupted by a rustling noise coming from somewhere on the forest floor below us.

Angel's voice was no longer strangled and afraid when she spoke again. It was calm, kind of serene, but barely a whisper. "They're here."

_Don't kill me! I'll try to update soon!_ _:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, here's the next chapter. I'd like to say another thank you to all those positive reviews I've been recieving! And also, my apologies to the person who said that they hoped this wouldn't be a Twilight crossover. In the description I said it would be. Sorry. Hopefully most of you are okay with it being one though. :) Thanks again! Enjoy!_

* * *

I tensed as several figures pounced from the dense forest. Right away, I recognized the little girl from before. She was the one that had attacked Fang. The others I didn't recognize at all. They resembled the girl some, but were much older.

I got a better look at the rest, and gasped. They looked… so different. So unreal, which is probably why. They were unreal. Experiments. They _had_ to be.

I held Angel by my side, taking in the shocked expressions of the rest of the flock. Even Iggy looked freaked out. He didn't need to see what was happening to know that something was up; he could probably _feel_ the tension.

The creatures on the ground were gaping at us too. Yes, they even appeared to be surprised to see us, as if they hadn't been created and designed to kill mutant kids with wings.

There were only four of them. The little girl was one. And then another girl, who looked to be several years older than me stood beside her, clutching her hand tightly. She had brown hair that went past her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were dark, and she was extremely beautiful. Behind her amazement at the sight of seeing us, kids with wings, I saw anger and determination.

The other two were males. One, who looked to be somewhere in his low to middle twenties, had blonde hair. His face was much kinder than the others, and he tried hard not to show his astonishment when he looked at us with his light colored eyes. Very handsome. _Scarily_ handsome. Too handsome to be real.

The last one looked to be about the same age as the oldest girl. He had bronze colored hair, and his eyes, as well, were dark and cold. He stood half in front of the two girls, seeming very protective over them. The oldest girl picked up the little one and held her against her chest.

There were many strange things that I noticed about them. Not only were they all unrealistically beautiful, but pale. They almost looked dead, as if they hadn't slept in a long time. Well, all of them, not including the little one, at least. Although she was still strange, she was the most human, non-experiment looking thing.

We were enveloped in silence. The people on the forest floor didn't move, but just stood there, tense and ready to attack if we came at them.

I could tell that it had started to rain again. I could only feel a few drops here and there, but I could hear the water coming down above us, getting caught in the canopies of the trees.

My raptor vision caught a slight flicker of movement, and I switched my gaze to the young bronze haired boy. I could've sworn I'd seen his jaw muscles flex, just a little, as if he were speaking.

I glanced at Fang, and he nodded. He'd caught it too.

I decided it was time to say something.

"So…" I began, not sure where to start. How about, "So, we're genetically enhanced, mutant bird kids. We can fly and do all sorts of things. Who and what are _you_?"

I didn't think so… yet. Eventually, heck yeah. But let's not rush things here.

The four on the ground widened their eyes in surprise, exchanging wary glances. Then the blonde older one cleared his throat.

"My name is Carlisle," he began, sounding all professional like, as if he had to introduce himself a lot. "You startled my granddaughter while she was playing in the woods, but we believe that you meant no harm. She didn't either. We'd…" he paused and glanced at our wings again, "Appreciate it if you all… came down here so we could talk."

I would've commented on how extremely _wrong_ it seemed that someone as young as he seemed was a grandfather, but something else he said got me fired up."We startled _her_?" I asked in disbelief. "My flock and I here were just flying, minding our own business, when that little… little… _thing_ flies out of the woods and grabs Fang here!" I pointed to Fang when I said his name. I should've used Nick again, but hadn't thought of it until it was too late.

The blonde exchanged another glance with the others.

"I'm sorry," he began again, turning back to us. "I believe you're right. We _have_ gotten off on the wrong foot, yes?"

I nodded stubbornly.

"Would you mind coming down and speaking with us then? We could take you back to our place and get you something to eat, perhaps? You've traveled a long way, we can tell."

This _had_ to be a trap. I was about to tell the flock to scatter when Bronze Boy spoke up. Without taking his eyes off us, he said, "She thinks it's a trap."

I gasped. I hadn't said that out loud, had I? No, I was sure I hadn't. Was Angel perhaps sending him messages telepathically? No, I thought. Impossible, she wouldn't do that to us.

"Ask the young one," he continued, nodding toward Angel, whose arms were wrapped around my waist. "She can tell you whether to trust us or not."

I glanced down at Angel and gave her a what-is-going-on look. She bit her lip, shrugging. "I can try to see if I can get into their heads…" she whispered. "But it's harder than normal people's heads are to get into."

"How do you know what I'm thinking? And how do you know that Angel reads minds?" I asked, looking back at Bronze Boy. Again, I should've faked the names.

He grinned, surprisingly enough. "My name is Edward, not Bronze Boy. This is Isabella, my wife, and our daughter, Renesmee. And isn't it obvious how I just 'know what you're thinking'? And that would explain how I know the little one is capable of mind reading as well."

My eyes widened. He could read minds then? I was about to ask, "Do you all have wings too?" when I shook my head, telling myself to snap out of it and stop being amazed over stupid things like mind reading. No, it wasn't everyday you came across a mind reader. But I've been living with one for four years now. One who could also control your mind, talk to fish, breathe underwater, and do other inexplicable things, not to mention being able to fly.

I looked back down at Angel, and her eyes were shut tight. I could tell she was concentrating hard. I wondered which mind she was trying to read, since reading all of them at once was probably too hard. She could do that with normal people, but not these things. I hoped she was hearing the blonde one's-Carlisle was his name, right?-thoughts. I liked him best so far.

After several moments of pending silence, Angel sighed heavily and opened her eyes.

"Anything?" I asked her.

She nodded faintly. "I think we can trust them, Max. But we need to be careful."

My forehead creased a bit at that last part, but I nodded. "Alright then, we'll listen to the six-year-old," I announced, turning to the rest of the flock.

I knew they were nervous-we all were-but they hid it well.

And so, with that, we slowed our wings and descended closer to the ground, tucking them in once we were safely on our feet.

Carlisle smiled warmly at the flock and I. "Thank you," he began. "Now, if you don't mind, then please, follow us."


End file.
